Many different detectors for wave and particle energy have been devised. However, there are very few, if any, practical detectors presently being used to indicate the occurrence of the relatively high energy neutrino beams, or electromagnetic energy beams in the far infrared, between 1 mm and 100 microns. I have discovered that it is possible to detect several forms of energy over an extremely wide spectrum, at least from the far infrared to the million electron volt neutrino region, by relying upon coherent scattering effects of subatomic particles of a material irradiated by the beam. Prior to discussing the techniques and apparatus for detecting electromagnetic energy over this extremely wide spectrum, consideration will be given to background material relating to neutrinos.
According to the theory of radioactive beta decay, a neutron causes a proton, negative electron (or beta particle) and anti-neutrino to be derived. Anti-neutrinos are the anti-particles of neutrinos and are produced when a neutron undergoes decay to an electron and a proton. For the purposes of the present disclosure, neutrinos and antineutrinos are generally classified as neutrinos, unless otherwise indicated. Neutrinos are uncharged particles having a rest mass less than 0.05% of the rest mass of an electron, and an intrinsic spin angular momentum of h/2, where h=h/2.pi. and h=Planck's constant=6.625.times.10.sup.-34 joule sec. The interaction of neutrinos with matter is so weak that neutrinos penetrate all matter practically unhindered. Direct evidence for the existence of neutrinos has been previously obtained only under great difficulties, either by observing a reaction inverse to the beta decay or by high energy experiments. The difficulties involved in detecting the existence of neutrinos are so great that approximately 25 years elapsed from the theoretical prediction of their existence in 1930, to experimental proof of their existence in 1953.
Despite the difficulties involved in detecting the existence of neutrinos, it is desirable to detect the presence thereof. In particular, properties of a nuclear reactor can be determined by monitoring neutrinos emitted from the reactor. Also, it is possible to transmit information by modulating a neutrino beam or flux.